Harry Potter og Dødsregalierne (film)
Original titel: Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows Den sidste og afgørende film, som er bygget over den sidste bog, skrevet af J. K. Rowling, i serien om Harry Potter, vil blive lavet til 2 film. Dette gøres dels for at ære Harry Potter-serien, og dels for at bevare så meget som muligt af den endelige kamp mod Lord Voldemort. Produceringen af del I startede d. 26. januar 2009 og afsluttede d. 12. juni 2010. Hovedrolleindehaverne udtaler at den afgørende film er "an end of an era". Soundtrack John Williams har udtrykt stor interesse i at vende tilbage som komponist, men der er endnu ikke annonceret noget officielt. Udgivelsesdato De officielle danske udgivelsedatoer for premieren: *Harry Potter and the Dødsregalierne: Del I - 18. november, 2010 *Harry Potter and the Dødsregalierne: Del II - 14. juli, 2011 Cast Bekræftet Hovedpersoner *'Daniel Radcliffe' som Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' som Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' som Hermione Granger Hogwarts ansatte *'Alan Rickman' som Severus Snape *'Robbie Coltrane' som Rubeus Hagrid *'Maggie Smith' som Minerva McGonagall *'Warwick Davis' som Filius Flitwick og Griphook *'Miriam Margolyes' som Pomona Spire *'Carolyn Pickles' som Charity Burbage *'David Bradley' som Argus Filch *'Michael Gambon' som Albus Dumbledore Elever *'Matthew Lewis' som Neville Longbottom *'Bonnie Wright' som Ginny Weasley *'Evanna Lynch' som Luna Lovegood *'Devon Murray' som Seamus Finnigan *'Jessie Cave' som Lavender Brown Fønixordenen *'David Thewlis' som Remus Lupus *'Brendan Gleeson' som Alastor Dunder *'Julie Walters' som Molly Weasley *'Mark Williams' som Arthur Weasley *'Natalia Tena' som Nymphadora Tonks *'James Phelps' som Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' som George Weasley *'Ciaran Hinds' som Aberforth Dumbledore *'Domhnall Gleeson' som Bill Weasley *'Andy Linden' som Mundungus Fletcher Dødsgardister *'Ralph Fiennes' som Lord Voldemort *'Helena Bonham Carter' som Bellatrix Lestrange *'Timothy Spall' som Peter Pettigrew *'Tom Felton' som Draco Malfoy *'Jason Isaacs' som Lucius Malfoy *'Rod Hunt' som Thorfinn Rowle Snatchers *'Dave Legeno' som Fenris Gråryg *'Nick Moran' som Scabior *'Chase Armitage' som Snatcher *'Adam Brashaw' som Snatcher *'Sam Parham' som Snatcher Ministeriet for Magi Ansatte *'Bill Nighy' som Rufus Scrimgeour *'Sophie Thompson' som Mafalda Hopkirk *'Steffan Rhodri' som Reg Cattermole *'David O'Hara' som Albert Runcorn *'Chris Rankin' som Percy Weasley Mugglere *'Richard Griffiths' som Vernon Dursley *'Fiona Shaw' som Petunia Dursley *'Michelle Fairley' som Fru Granger Magiske Væsner *'Toby Jones' som Dobby *'Simon McBurney' som Kræ Andre Magikere *'John Hurt' som Hr. Ollivander *'Rhys Ifans' som Xenophilius Lovegood *'Clémence Poésy' som Fleur Delacour *'Helen McCrory' som Narcissa Malfoy *'Hazel Douglas' som Bathilda Bagshot *'Matyelok Gibbs' som Tante Muriel *'Rade Serbedzija' som Gregorovitch *'Jamie Campbell Bower' som ung Gellert Grindelwald *'Toby Regbo' som ung Albus Dumbledore Ubekræftet men forventet *'Gary Oldman' som Sirius Black *'Jim Broadbent' som Horatio Schnobbevom *'Imelda Staunton' som Dolora Nidkjær *'Adrian Rawlins' som James Potter *'Geraldine Somerville' som Lily Evans *'George Harris' som Kingsley Shacklebolt *'Alfie Enoch' som Dean Thomas *'Katie Leung' som Cho Chang *'Shefali Chowdhury' som Parvati Patil *'Afshan Azad' som Padma Patil *'Jamie Waylett' som Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' som Gregory Goyle *'Harry Melling' som Dudley Dursley *'John Paul Castrianni' som Yaxley *'Peter Best' som Walden Macnair *'Richard Cubison' som Antonin Dolohov *'Tav MacDougall' som Travers *'Ralph Ineson' som Amycus Carrow *'Suzanne Toase' som Alecto Carrow Rygtet *'Miranda Richardson' som Rita Rivejern *'Hebe Beardsall' som Ariana Dumbledore Skrevet ud *'Emma Thompson' som Sybill Trelawney *'Rik Mayall' som Peeves Crew *'Steve Kloves' skriver begge film. *'David Yates' instruere begge film. *'David Heyman' og David Barron producere begge film. *'Paul J. Franklin' vil stå for special effektene. *'Stuart Craig' vil endnu engang stå for kulisserne. Kategori:Film (IRL)